xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel
The Rebel '''is a muscle car featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Rebel is based on the 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. Overview & Performance '''Traffic Slam The Rebel is the only car that the player can drive in this game. It can reach a top speed of 180 km/h. Power Driving The Rebel is available at the beginning of the game. It is the slowest car in the game and making it difficult to compete with the two other cars. It can reach a top speed of 210 km/h. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Rebel is unlocked upon defeating James in "King City" rival battle. It can be purchased with a price tag of $105,000. It has a good top speed and handling. It can perform very well in races and battles thanks to its good armor. It has eight primary and secondary ammunition rounds. It can reach a stock top speed of 215 mph without its engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 223 mph when fully upgraded. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Rebel is unlocked upon completing "The Bridge Trial" special mission. Like its predecessor, It performs very well in races thanks to its good handling, It can take corners very well. The durability is below average, it can take a little amount of gunfire before being damaged. It has five primary ammunition rounds and four secondary ammunition rounds. It can reach a stock top speed of 226 mph, and it can reach a high top speed of 233 mph when fully upgraded. The Rebel can selected with four paint job colors: black, grey with blue stripe, green, and yellow with black stripes. Freestyle Snow Wheeling The Speedster is available at the beginning of the game. It can reach a stock top speed of 50 mph. Downtown Drift The Rebel has an average armor and handling. Despite being enough useful to races, It will loses its competitiveness in the later stages of the career. It can be purchased with a price tag of $55.000. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Rebel is unlocked upon completing "Line 6" race challenge. Returning from its predecessors, The Rebel has an average top speed and acceleration, but its handling is somewhat tends a little to steer in corners. In fact, Its moderate armor makes a quite choice for Boss Battles and Team VS challenges. It has four primary and secondary ammunition rounds. It can reach a stock top speed of 97 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 111 mph when fully upgraded (shared with the Meister). Burnin' Rubber HTML It is unlocked upon reaching a total score of 2500. Rally Point 6 The Rebel is available at the beginning of the game. It has good speed, being a starter vehicle, but isn't as fast as the other vehicles. The handling is very good, it can take corners very well. It can reach a top speed of 110 mph. Trivia * The Rebel was the first muscle car in Xform's driving games. * In Freestyle Snow Wheeling, the Rebel can be seen as a convertible. Gallery TS1_Rebel.png|Traffic Slam PD_Rebel.png|Power Driving BR3_Rebel.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Rebel.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 Screenshot (4589).png|Freestyle Snow Wheeling DD_Rebel.jpg|Downtown Drift BR5_Rebel.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 Screenshot (4621).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 br5hd_rebel.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br3hd_rebel.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_rebel.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) rp6_rebel.png|Rally Point 6 Video Category:Vehicles Category:Vintage & Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam Category:Vehicles in Power Driving Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Freestyle Snow Wheeling Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 6